Time Of Dying
by uchihagumi
Summary: -¿Quieres aprender malabares?-. Pregunto. Reflexione si podían lastimar a alguien y llegue a la conclusión de que no; los malabares generalmente se llevan a cabo con pelotas esponjadas, así que acepte. Saco una caja que estaba debajo de mi cama y fue ahí que cuando me di cuenta que no pensaba jugar con pelotas esponjadas. En la caja había cuchillos de diferentes tamaños. AU.


**Hallo, espero os guste esta locura que se me ocurrió ayer. Inspirada en las historias de terror que el Dios todopoderoso Dross cuenta. Si tienes alguna opinión, reclamo, adoración manda un RW.**

* * *

"Es más fácil obtener lo que se desea con una sonrisa que con la punta de la espada"

-William Shakespeare.

Time of dying

Era invierno, la nieve caía por todas partes. Yo estaba sentado en una banca de un parque, mirando a los pocos pájaros que bajaban de los árboles para buscar algo de comida en la fría nieve. Recuerdo que ese día había convencido a mi madre de salir por un rato, mientras que ella preparaba la comida; el parque estaba enfrente de la casa en donde yo vivía, tal vez por eso siempre me dejaba ir a ese lugar, podía vigilarme en cualquier momento.

Seguía mirando a esas criaturas tan sensacionales, me gustaban y me gustan actualmente, se me hace emocionante la idea de tener alas y volar a donde fuera. Cuando los pájaros dejaron de buscar entre la nieve y alzaron su cabeza para mirar en la dirección en la que estaba, sinceramente me asuste, pensé que me atacarían, pero no lo hicieron; salieron volando hasta llegar a los árboles. Creí que los había asustado, hasta que una dulce voz me hablo por detrás.

-Hola-. Me dijo, yo volteé y me encontré con un chico, más o menos de mi edad. Tenía un cabello rojo muy bonito, sus ojos eran como la miel y su piel podía confundirse con la nieve, pero todo eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención, si no la ropa que llevaba, era como la de un duende, era roja como su cabello y tenía algunos toques de blanco y dorado, _como el traje de Santa Claus_ pensé de inmediato.

-H-hola-. No puede evitar sentirme nervioso, no sabía si estaba alucinando.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-. Me pregunto de una forma muy educada, incluso pensé que no debía tener la misma edad que yo.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntar-. Trate de dar a entender que yo también tenía ese lenguaje formal a pesar de mi corta edad, pero solo me gane una risita por parte de él y eso me hizo sentir como un tonto.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?-. Cuestiono mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo asentí con la cabeza, aun estaba un poco fuera de sí, por lo que de mi garganta no salió ni una palabra. -¡oh qué bien! A mí también me gusta mucho estar aquí, dime ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? Así podríamos pasar todo el tiempo con alguien, en vez de estar solos en este lugar, ¿no crees?-. Tenía razón, a mí no me gustaba estar ahí solo, en ese tiempo yo no era muy sociable y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Sí, me encantaría ser tu amigo-. Le dije y su rostro se ilumino, estaba muy feliz y yo también.

No me di cuenta que había proclamado mi propia sentencia.

Sasori, así me dijo que se llamaba era un ser mágico, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí en ese entonces. Me dijo que el intentaba hacer amigos, pero los otros niños se asustaban y que por eso siempre estaba solo, otra cosa que me había mencionado era que no le dijera a nadie de su existencia, ya que no me creerían y solo se burlarían de mí. En ese entonces tuvo mucho sentido lo que me explicó. Me acompañaba a todos lados, me contaba historias y yo le decía como me había ido en mi día. Por las noches hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, me hacía sentir tan bien su compañía. Una noche cuando yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir, él se apareció en mi cama, estaba sentado en el borde de esta, sus manos estaban juntas sobre su regazo y con su espalda perfectamente alineada. Parecía un muñeco… _un tétrico muñeco, _pienso ahora.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-. Pregunto. Mi rostro se transformó en uno curioso, él se dio cuenta de esto y prosiguió –Es que, no quiero estar solo esta noche-. Me sentí mal por él y lo deje dormí conmigo. A mí también me aterraba dormir solo, pensaba que un monstruo se aparecería debajo de mi cama y me devoraría junto con ella o peor, que un espíritu se haría presente y me atormentaría toda la noche. Ugh, de tan solo pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina. Desde ese día dormíamos todas las noches juntos, con el fin de no sentir miedo o estar solos.

Hm, recuerdo que cada vez que mi mama iba a darme una vuelta para ver que necesitaba, él se escondía de bajo de la cama o simplemente desaparecía, argumentando que si mis padres lo llegaban a ver nos separarían y jamás volveríamos a estar juntos.

Un día mis primos llegaron de visita. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación; en ese momento yo estaba hablando con Sasori y cuando la puerta se abrió él ya había desaparecido. Mis primos me invitaron a jugar al parque que estaba en frente de la casa, yo acepte y salimos. Nos divertimos mucho, aunque mi pequeño amigo no dejara de verme desde la ventana de mi habitación. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto él estaba sentado en la cama mirando el piso de madera, se veía muy triste, me acerque y le dije:

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Intente levantarle el rostro con una de mis manos, pero no me dejo.-vamos Saso, puedes decirme que te pasa, somos amigos ¿no es así?-, y casi al instante levanto su carita dejándome ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que después caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Por qué me dejaste!-. Expreso rompiendo en llanto. No entendí al principio que decía, entonces recordé que me había ido toda la tarde y no le dije nada. Sus manos cubrían su rostro del cual no dejaban de caer lágrimas, me acerque y lo abrace. Que más podía hacer, me sentía como una mierda. Mi mama siempre me decía que las personas necesitan recibir un poco de cariño para seguir dándolo, tal vez él no era una persona o un humano, que se yo, pero me había dado mucho cariño, él era mi amigo.

-Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor; no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo-. En ese instante pensé que me había perdonado, ya que sus brazos rodearon mi espalda e igual me abrazo. Pronto dejo de llorar, me soltó y yo a él, puede ver que su rostro había regresado a la normalidad, aún le falta esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y entonces pregunto:

-¿Me quieres?-.

Pensé por un momento la respuesta y después sonreí –Por supuesto que te quiero-, dije por fin. Él sonrió, se levantó quedando muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi boca, cerró los ojos y después me beso. Me sorprendí demasiado; lo admito ese fue mi primer beso, no sabía qué hacer, había visto a las personas besarse en la telenovelas que veía mi mama –claro eran personas de diferentes géneros-, jamás imagine que me pasaría algo como eso. Medite en alejarlo y salir corriendo, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me fue imposible moverme.

Paso por mi mente esas escenas de películas, en las que se dan un beso y después terminan en la cama. De acuerdo vamos a tranquilizarnos. Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera.

Cuando por fin se separó de mí, se sentó en la cama. Tenía sus mejillas rojas, yo también sentía caliente mi rostro y debí mirarlo con miedo porque se empezó a disculpar.

-Lo siento. Es solo que…esos libros dan a entender que, cuando dos personas se quieren juntan sus labios y así demuestran su cariño-. Explico señalando la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de mi cama llena de cuentos de Disney, esos que mi papa solía leerme cuando tenía una pesadilla. ¡Gracias a Dios, no leyó los libros de mi mama guardaba celosamente en su armario!

No sé cuánto tiempo paso después de eso, debió ser mucho porque el empezó a moverme para que reaccionara.

-N-no hay problema-. Me sonrió y después agrego sin dejar de sonreír:

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?-. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento fue aceptar, no quería recordar lo sucedido y aparte se lo debía. Si lo sé, yo era una buena persona. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual abrió totalmente dejando que la brisa helada de la noche entrara, me estremecí ante esto. Se fue acercando más y más, se subió al borde de madera que tenía la ventana y como si nada se lanzó riendo. Me asuste y después recordé que era un ser mágico así que no habría problema. De pronto empezó a subir y a bajar, como si en el suelo del jardín hubiera un gran trampolín que lo hacía saltar, me asome para ver si era cierto, pero no había nada.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Es muy divertido. Si imaginas que hay un trampolín podrás saltar como yo-.

Si claro, como no.

Lo imagine por un momento, incluso el tonto de yo, ya tenía un pie fuera de la ventana, hasta que apareció mi yo racional y me aleje despacio de la ventana. –Está muy alto-. Argumente.

Sasori apareció de pronto frente a mí, había cerrado ya la ventana y solo me dedico una sonrisa o eso pensé en aquel entonces, ahora puedo decir que era una sonrisa burlona y se despidió con un "como quieras" después se metió debajo de la cama y no durmió a mi lado. Algo dentro de mí me decía que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

No se apareció por tres días seguidos y cuando lo hizo fue en mi cuarto, yo estaba leyendo una revista.

-¿Quieres aprender malabares?-. Pregunto. Reflexione si podían lastimar a alguien y llegue a la conclusión de que no; los malabares generalmente se llevan a cabo con pelotas esponjadas, así que acepte. Saco una caja que estaba debajo de mi cama y fue ahí que cuando me di cuenta que no pensaba jugar con pelotas esponjadas.

En la caja había cuchillos de diferentes tamaños.

Me levante rápidamente y le dije que no podía tener algo como eso en mi cuarto, no me hizo caso y empezó a realizar los malabares, muy cerca de mí. Si no lograba alcanzar uno, lo más probable era que me cayera uno de esos objetos. Al terminar me extendió los cuchillos y me animo a intentarlo… siempre con una sonrisa.

Un niño de mi edad no podía ejecutar tal locura, así que me negué retirando su mano.

Su rostro se volvió uno cadavérico, gruñía como un animal rabioso y por primera vez me mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa, unos afilados dientes; baje la vista a sus manos, ya no eran como las de un humano, en ellas habían unos dedos largos y las uñas eran igual que los dientes, solo que estas eran negras; el dorso de las manos era grande, pero muy delgado. Su ropa ya no era tan colorida, en su lugar estaba una ropa desgastada de color gris. Me asuste, creí que lo había hecho enfadar y que me atacaría. Cerré los ojos esperando un golpe, mas nunca llego, abrí los ojos y ya no estaba.

Tres días pasaron y ni rastro de él.

Mi familia había decidió mudarse pasado mañana, lo que me alegro mucho, era una oportunidad para deshacerme de Sasori, así que si aparecía no le comentaría nada de que me marchaba. La tarde del tercer día fui al parque y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció a mi lado, justo como el primer día que lo conocí.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-. Dijo para romper el silencio. Me tomo de la mano y me obligo a caminar. Llegamos al límite del terreno del parque, una reja metálica nos impedía seguir; intentaba ver más allá de donde estaba, pero no lograba observar nada, los arboles me lo impedían.

-Del otro lado tengo más amigos de tu edad, algún día te llevare con ellos-. Me miro y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios presionar los míos; otro beso el cual agradezco, no duro mucho. Volvió a tomarme de la mano, quería llevarme más haya, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Deidara!-. Grito mi padre y como siempre Sasori desapareció. Desde ese día nunca me separe de mi padre, pues le estaba muy agradecido de haberme "salvado".

El día de la mudanza llego. Subí mis cosas al camión y posteriormente me adentre al carro familiar; mi mama ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, solo faltaba mi papa. Cuando por fin llego, intercambio unas palabras con mi mama y puso el auto en marcha. Mire por última vez la casa, específicamente la ventana de mi cuarto, en donde ahí estaba el, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro; se despedía de mí, yo no conteste el ademán y fije mi vista al frente.

Hoy en día pienso a que amigos se refería Sasori, según él no tenía amigos, porque todos huían de al verlo; probablemente tenía amigos mágicos de mi edad, no eso no podía ser posible, si tenía amigos iguales a él: ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tener amigos humanos?

En primavera cuando cumplí 20 años volví a mi antigua casa, la cual encontré completamente abandonada. El parque seguía siendo el mismo, solo que había más niños ahora. Seguí el camino de aquella vez, hasta llegar a la reja de metal, la salte y continúe caminando, hasta que ya no vi árboles, hasta que el terreno se convirtió en uno árido y lleno de lapidas. Me acerque a varias de ellas y con horror pude comprobar quienes eran sus otros amigos: niños que por la fecha de nacimiento y muerte, no tenían más de 10 años. Había unas que incluso eran del siglo pasado.

-Hijo de puta-. Susurre. Hice una leve inclinación de despedida antes de irme de ese lugar.

Llegue de nuevo al parque y me senté en una de las bancas, viendo a los pájaros subir y bajar de la copa de los árboles. Fije mi vista a los niños, los cuales corrían y se divertían en los diferentes juegos. De pronto una pequeña llamo mi atención, sentada en una banca del otro lado de donde yo me encontraba pude ver como sonreía, hablaba e incluso hacía gestos como si alguien estuviera con ella…pero nadie estaba a su alrededor. Creo que sintió mi mirada, porque volteo a verme y camino hacia mí, hasta que por fin la tenia enfrente y hablo:

-Mi amigo dice que le da gusto volver a verte- . Posteriormente sonrió y se marcho. No podía creerlo después de tantos años, aun me recordaba.

Pero ¿por qué ya no lo podía ver? Probablemente ya no tenga tanta imaginación. Quizás sí, quizás no.

Quizás ya no importa, no era mi tiempo de morir.

* * *

**continuara (?)**

**Oh bueno aquí con esto que me surgió de repente. Si les gusto o no, si quieren insultarme o llenarme de halagos díganmelo a través de un RW.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Auf die nächste!**


End file.
